The Blue Haired Psycho
by Fiallah
Summary: Haku always saw the negatives of the situation, and Kaito decides to make her see the brighterside of thing. Things like ice cream and stolen ribbons, and negativity can make it turn to rape, murder and blackmail. Rewrite of 'My psychopath Ice cream boy'
1. Chapter 1

I decided to make a new account for reasons that don't matter to you

* * *

><p>No matter how sunny it may be, it might as well be raining in Haku's. The poor girl could never find happiness no matter where she went, the people she lived with didn't help the depression she felt on a regular basis, and her drinking wasn't doing her any good either. No matter what setting, no matter how joyous it may be, Haku's presence was enough to suck the life out of it. So that's why she spent her time alone, in the park, sitting on the bench under the tree. Her head bowed, sometimes buried with in her hands, her face cringed up and red, her eyes wet and burning, and her head ached from all the squinting she did. The people who passed by wouldn't do anything but let the silver haired girl wallow in self loathing, no one had the time to get caught up in an unnoficials misery.<p>

Well, that is, until Kaito happened to pass by Haku.

So when Haku had her face buried in her hands, she was taken by surprise when she felt the empty space on the bench next to her get taken, she lifted her head from her hands and looked next t her, seeing the blue haired man with that eerily innocent smile on his face, with his hand held out towards her, holding a Styrofoam bowl of peach colored ice cream.

Despite the nice gesture, it was foreign to Haku, she scowled, "What are you doing?' She asked bitterly.

Kato's smile vanished and his eyes opened, tilting his head slightly, "You don't like ice cream?" He asked in an innocent tone, it only made it creepier; of course Kaito didn't have the best reputation. He and Haku never talked much, and that smile of his… he just had a creepy aura around him whenever he had it on his face, he didn't even have to have it. He just came off like he will snap your neck at any moment. But like Haku had any interaction with the officials besides Meiko, maybe they were just rumors.

"I didn't say that." She retorted, crossing her arms, "What are you doing?"

"Well, I was going to take a seat to enjoy my ice cream when I saw you sitting here and thought you would like some," Kaito smiled a kind smile, "ice cream cheers me up."

"Well maybe you should get to know someone before you do things like that." She turned, looking away from him, but Kaito didn't seem to give up.

"So you don't like ice cream?" He asked again. Haku eyes widen is shock, what was he, stupid? Haku looked over her shoulder, her eyebrows furrowed together.

"No," she responded, "I'm saying I don't like idiots who just do something like that."

"What? You mean you just sit here crying and you don't expect anyone to help?" Kaito seemed genuinely confused.

"I don't cry; I just come here to think." Her voice became quiet, as if the last part was meant for her to hear, "And to get away from that hell hole."

"So you don't want anyone to talk to you, it seems like you need someone to talk to."  
>She scoffed, "I don't come out here so people can sympathize with me, not like they could to begin with."<p>

"Oh, but maybe they can." Kaito smiled hopefully. "You'll never know, you need to let people in."

"Now why the hell would I do-"

Kaito cut her off, as sad look on his face as he placed his free hand over his face dramatically, as if defeated by her constant insistence that she didn't want help, "Oh, I was afraid you would react like this, except-" He smiled sadly, sliding his hand off his face "I thought you would swat it out of my hands or something, that would really be mean." He chucked, and faced forward as if to get up, "Well, I guess I'll be going, sorry for interrupting." He sat up, Haku gasped, a surprised look on her face as she looked at Kaito get up

"Wait!"

For a split second, there was a malice filled smile on Kaito's face before he turned around with that frown he had just a few moments ago. "What is it?"

"It's just that." Haku stuttered, trying to find the words, "You should've done something earlier, I mean, you just thought of doing this."

"Well, your reaction wasn't much help, do you want to talk about it? I just want to help, I mean, you look so sad all the time." He held out his free hand, an act of chivalry, or kindness. Haku looked at it as if she didn't know what to do with it, "Do you want to talk to someone about it?"

Haku felt her face become a bit warm, and lifted up her hand, maybe this would be good for her, to talk about her problems, even if no one was listening. But maybe Kaito will listen to her, Meiko was a drunk, like hell she'd have any good advice. Kaito took her hand before she could raise it up all the way and yanked her up onto her feet, Haku groaned out in pain, the grip on her hand was hard, but it loosened when she was up on her feet, but the pull was forceful enough that if it weren't for Kaito quickly grabbing onto her shoulder she would've landed on him. Kaito chuckled, looking at Haku.

"You ok?" He asked, Haku nodded, and Kaito once again took her hand and led her towards one of the tables, which weren't far away. Taking the closest one near by, Kaito let go of Haku's hand so she could take a seat, and he took the one opposite. Once he sat down, he slid the bowl over to Haku, she looked down at it, seeing that most of it had melted, she looked at it, disappointed, Kaito saw the look in her eyes and chuckled.

"Well, you did take a while, but it's still good." He tried to encourage her to eat it, Haku smiled and took the plastic spoon that was sticking out of it, and looked at the dripping blob of ice cream on it, she hasn't had ice cream in a while, and the last flavor she had was vanilla. It smelt fruity, so much she was afraid she wouldn't like it, she wasn't one for sweet things. She looked at Kaito, who's smile got wider when she looked at him as if to encourage her. Haku looked back at the spoonful of ice cream and put it in her mouth, and upon feeling the cool sweet treat in her mouth, she let out a sound of delight. It was so sweet, so smooth, and it melted in her mouth, filling it was a peach flavored crème.

She took the spoon out of her mouth and swallowed the ice cream, a bright smile on her face, it was probably the truest and happiest smile anyone has seen on her face, and Kaito had the privilege to see it. He tilted his head, closing his eyes, "You like it?"

Haku looked at him, nodding with an agreeing hum before digging to at the ice cream at an alarmingly fast rate. "I know just where to go for ice cream." He said, then he opened his eyes to see Haku wolfing down the ice cream, he frowned, looking worriedly at her. "Wait." He reached out towards her, "Don't eat to fast or you'll-" He was then cut off by Haku letting out a pained moan and grabbing her forehead as she cringed her face in pain. "Brian freeze" He finished, watching as Haku moaned in pain, it was probably the first she has gotten in a while, seeing how much pain it caused her, he got up, then too a seat next to her and used on hand to grab her shoulder. "Here." He used his other hand to force her head from her hand so he could get enough room, "I have a trick." Kaito took his hand from her shoulder, made it into a fist with his thumb sticking out, and the stuck his thumb inside of her mouth.

Haku gasped on his thumb, feeling it press against the roof of her mouth, "Hey, what are you-" She complained, albeit muffled against his thumb in her mouth, she tried licking his hand in an effort to disgust him and pull his hand out of her mouth (which to her surprise his hand tasted like strawberries) but then she felt the pain in her head start to slowly fade away as Kaito pressed it against the roof of her mouth, and when the pain subsided, Kaito pulled his saliva covered thumb from her mouth and wiped it off his jacket.

"Pressing your thumb against the roof of your mouth makes it go away."

Haku scowled, "You could've told me that instead of sticking your thumb in my mouth, I could've bitten it off."

Kaito smiled, "But you didn't." He giggled, giving her chin a few strokes of his thumb before pulling it away, "And that's what matters, I don't think you would want a thumb in your mouth as much as I would, right?"

Haku blushed, recoiling in her seat, if she was wise, she would've left then and there, and for some reason, she didn't want to, like something was keeping her there. She sighed, shaking her head, there were rumors that Kaito wasn't exactly right in the head, was this what they meant? It must be, no one just shoves their thumb into other people's mouths.

"But, I didn't invite you here just so we could do that, I wanted to talk to you, it's clear you need someone to tell your problems to." He scotched back in his seat, wanting to give Haku room.

"Oh, right." Haku looked back at her ice cream, taking in another spoonful to get the taste of Kaito's hand out of her mouth. Kaito looked at her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"So." He began, "Where do want to start? You don't have to tell me everything, just why you feel sad all the time, after all, it isn't right for such a pretty girl to spend most of her time crying."

Haku's eyes widen at the words 'pretty girl', it was one of the few compliments she had received. She blushed, gasping softly before recoiling, looking away from the blue haired man. "Well." She said quietly, "I guess it's mostly because of how I'm treated."

"Examples." Kaito urged her, although she could tell he wasn't trying to come off as demanding.

She was silent, trying to come up with something before continuing, "I'm one of the older fan-mades, older than most of the official ones. Older than Luka, Gakupo, even Rin and Len, and yet I'm still seen as fan-made." She stopped, reaching over to take another bite of her ice cream before she saw Kaito take the spoon along with a dollop of ice cream in it; she looked at him, seeing him hold the spoon near her mouth. Her blush got darker, and after a moments hesitation she took the spoon into her mouth, once again having her mouth filled with that sweet, fruity cream. She pulled her mouth off of the spoon and swallowed the ice cream, the taste lingering in her mouth once again; it was like some sort of truth serum, because it was easier to tell Kaito her problems. She sighed, "I was in Project diva, I even have my own song that was made by Monty and yet, I'm still unofficial. I still don't even have a voice; I'm just the failed result of a noob trying out Miku. And now, having a Vocaloid out of tune is the next big thing. What if I just disappear? Hell, being out here is something most of the others can't do." Or perhaps the others just didn't like being outside of the sewers, the light hurts their eyes, it was to a lesser extent for Haku, Neru, and Dell.

"But have you ever thought that it was intentional? If you're just Miku with a deeper voice, I'd wish it was you who had the spotlight and she was simply a high pitched version of you."

Haku gasped, looking at Kaito who still had that bright smile on his face, "Haku, you need to stop thinking so negatively, and just be thankful you aren't like the others. You have what most of them don't, soon enough you'll have your own voice."

Haku blinked at him for a moment, and scowled, "Stop saying things like that." She said, her voice now low, "You're only saying those things."

Kaito frowned, "No, I'm not."  
>"Yes, all those sugared words won't get you anywhere. Now I told you my sad story, now tell me what made you think this was a good idea?" Her voice started to tremble.<p>

"Haku." Kaito said sadly, it sounded like Haku was about to cry, "I'm not lying."

"Shut up." Haku's voice started to crack, "Just, leave me alone…"

"Haku." He said again, "Is it because you'd been lied to way to much?"

"Shut up!" She screamed, lifting her head up to show the tears in her eyes, "Stop trying to make me feel better, it's not working!"  
>"It was working a moment ago, and then you were convinced I was lying to you, see." Kaito stopped to grab Haku's chin and force her to look at him again, "You're not getting what I'm saying, you're thinking about what can go wrong. If I was lying, it'd be better to convince yourself that I wasn't, but I'm not lying."<p>

Haku let out a gasp, blinking away a few tears; Kaito watched them quickly slide down her cheeks and between his fingers. Kaito stared at her for a bit, and let out a shaky breath, like he was just as surprised and unsure as she was. Kaito leaned down, and took his hand from her chin and wrapped his arms around her.

Haku gasped, feeling Kaito rest his head on her shoulder, his hands slipping around her, stroking her long silver ponytail gently. Haku stared at the background behind him, her eyes filled with shock as Kaito petted her head.

"Haku, I'm not lying." He whispered in her hair. "But perhaps…" He added, quiet, to a point Haku thought he was just whispering sweet nothings in his ear before she felt her hair slide from the position it was usually in, wrapped up in a ponytail. Something slipped, and her eyes opened, a confused look on her face as she felt her hair spread along her back, her eyes widen and she pushed Kaito away, feeling her hair drag along. When Kaito was away from her, his hand was held out, showing a long purple and black ribbon. She stared at it, and then looked back him in shock.

"What the…" She muttered.

"I figured we could start things off like this."

Her mood did a complete one eighty at Kaito's action, her eyes brows kitted together and her face once again became red with anger. "Let's start what off?' She asked, getting a bit crossed.

Kaito smiled, back to that creepy child like one, "You'll have to figure that out Haku, I've been walking by, seeing you so depressed, and for petty reasons."

Petty? "What the fuck do you mean by petty?!"

Kaito clicked his tongue at her tone as he nodded in disapproval. "Temper, Haku, we don't want to start this off on the wrong foot now, do we?"

"Start what off?" She asked again, her voice becoming louder, getting impatient with Kaito.

"You won't get to know with that attitude." Kaito said, frowning, "Now, I really don't care how much this ribbon is to you, I'm keeping it for the time being." Then he smiled, "I mean, your hair looks really pretty down like that, don't you want to look pretty, all that crying won't do you any good."

Haku gasped, getting angrier with the blue haired man, "I didn't ask you for fucking beauty tips, now give me back my fucking ribbon." Haku tried to grab the ribbon from Kaito, but he pulled his hand away.

"Watch your language, such a pretty girl shouldn't be tossing curse words like that, it makes you look ugly." He wagged a finger at her with a menacing smile, like he was enjoying this.

Haku gasped, not at him calling her ugly, but how he seemed to go from calling her pretty to telling her how to be pretty for him. It was really starting to piss her off, while Haku stuttered in anger, Kaito shoved the ribbon into his pocket.

"I'm taking this ribbon, your hair looks better down, don't you want to look nice for me?"

"Who said I wanted to impress you?" She spat, disgusted at Kaito's claim.

"Aw…" He coos, "I'm she the others will think the same, and that someone will comment on how lovely you look with your hair down while you come running after me screaming murder." He said mockingly before he got up onto his feet, "So go on, at any time look for me, I'm sure they'll let you up on the main floor, right?" He tilted his head, and giggled before turning and walking away, "I'm sure I'll be seeing you later, and that I'll be needing a new door at some point." He added with another eerie chuckle at the end before walking away while waving 'good-bye' over his shoulder, leaving Haku to wonder what he was trying to do.

She sat there for a while, her hair heavy enough that keeping her head forward wasn't easy as it was with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. It wasn't until Haku noticed the ice cream was fully melted and warm that she had to get up, an angry look on her face, she growled at the still bowl of melted ice cream and pulled back her hand before whipping it down towards the bowl and knocking it onto the ground, peach ice cream splattering on the table and the ground next to the table, spilling from the cup and forming a puddle around it. The sweet taste that the ice cream left a bad taste in her mouth, a sickly sweet taste that almost made her gag.

"What the hell did he mean?' She muttered to herself, "Is this some game he's playing?" She bowed her head, her eye twitching, "That blue haired fucker will learn better if he's gonna fuck with me."


	2. Chapter 2

I will not lie; the Catherine soundtrack really helped me out on this one.

* * *

><p>Haku lacked a lot of things, like spare ribbons and information about Kaito and who he really is. Where they really true, what they say about him? That he's a psycho? Though one thing Haku did have was someone with information.<p>

"So I ran into Kaito today." Haku said to Meiko as she tipped the sake cup into her mouth, savoring the taste and trying slow down her still beating heart. The aforementioned woman had commented that she seemed a bit on edge earlier that night. Meiko looked over at her, like it really wasn't that big of news, and it wasn't considering how far back her and Kaito went.

"So? I did to, though I did beat the shit out of him." She said, seeming to be withdrawn, "Why, what's wrong with that?"

"He brought me ice cream?" It sounded more like a question to whether it was weird of Kaito to do something like that. To Meiko, it wasn't.

"So?" She looked back in front of her, "Come on, if this is something interesting than just skip to the point already, the only weird thing that's happened today is seeing you with your hair down." She pointed at her hair; Haku blushed in embarrassment, really wishing that Meiko wouldn't point it out. But Haku never did take her ribbon out; it was a bitch to put in her hair anyway.

"Yeah, he kind of… took it." Haku scratched the back of her head as Meiko shot her an odd glance.

"Really? Kaito took your ribbon?" She scoffed, taking a sip of her own drink, seemingly agitated by Haku's complaints, "That's pretty tame compared to what he steals from Miku."

"Oh," Haku looked at Meiko, "And what would that be?"

"Her underwear, and you're complaining about how he stole that fucking hair thing, come on, you look good without it." She smiled, giving her a rough pat on the back.

"That's what he said…" Haku trailed off as she took another sip of her sake, "he said that I should look pretty for him." She blushed, those words being said in that condescending voice ringing in her head, she closed her eyes, trying to forget about it.

"Hmm, that's... weird." Meiko took another sip of her beer as she tried to muster up the words, trying to make Haku feel better after noticing how she seemed to get more and more shaken up as she talked about it.

"He stuck his finger in my mouth."

Meiko brought her glass down as she nearly spat out her drink. Heaving as she tried to swallow her drink until it roughly slid down her throat, burning more than usual on the way down. She panted a bit before she looked at Haku, "Ok, what the fuck was he trying to do exactly?"

"He said he was trying to cheer me up or something." Haku wasn't even able to look at Meiko, afraid that she might be laughing at her. Meiko was never one to take things seriously, but she'd be surprised.

"Haku… maybe it'd be best if you do what we all do, and stay the hell away from Kaito. Buy yourself another ribbon or something, I mean, it can be replaced, right?" Meiko smiled nervously. They both knew it was easier said than done to avoid someone like Kaito.

"Yeah, I guess." Haku said quietly. Though it won't be the same. Caffien gave it to her.

"Still, Kaito has done stranger things, at least I'm sure he has." Meiko looked away, taking another swig of her beer. Haku sighed, looking away as she sipped on her sake cup into her mouth, relishing the numb feeling it brought her. Hopefully Meiko was right, that Kaito was just being an idiot or a creep, or both. Bringing her head down, she tried to think deeper into this; even though it was probably a good idea not to if she wanted it out of her head.

"Excuse me." Meiko and Haku looked up at the bartender, "The men over at the table over there paid for a few drinks for you." The old man pointed, and Meiko and Haku looked to the table of four rather handsome men, the one with a red hat and blond chin strap waved slyly at them, or maybe just Meiko. The brunette gave a lewd grin and waved back, Haku looked in front of her, not in the mood for this until she heard Meiko sit up from her seat.

"Wait, where're you going?' Haku asked franticly with a panicked look in her eyes.

"Getting some dick, what about you?"

"Please, don't go yet." Haku reached out, Meiko could tell she was scared out of her mind, but she stepped back when Haku reached out for her as if she was some sort of teddy bear.

"Haku, I think you're way to paranoid. Kaito isn't here, I said he was fucked up but that's about all he'll do." Meiko gave her a reassuring smile, "If it'll make you feel better, you can help me out with these four guys. The one with the black hair looks like your type."

Haku looked down and sighed, "What the hell did I expect anyway?" She nodded, lifting herself up from her awkward position and rested her arms on the bar counter, "I guess you're right." She said before taking another sip of her sake, trying to calm her nerves, "I guess I was being a bit paranoid." She smiled as she closed her eyes, though unpleasant thoughts filled in the darkness. Meiko chuckled and gave her a pat on the back.

"That's right, now I'm gonna get laid, like I said, join in whenever you feel like." Turning her back, Meiko gave Haku a nonchalant flick of her wrists before walking over to the table of four to fulfill her dirty desires. Haku sighed, goddamn she was a slut. Taking another sip of her sake, she felt nothing from it besides the numb feeling it gave her when it went down her throat, she never got drunk that much any more, her tolerance has gotten so high she really can't get drunk. It was getting more and more expensive, and she'd be broke if the Boss didn't give her a very slight discount that he may as well not give her one at all. Either way, it felt like people felt pity just from being around her. Rubbing her pounding head, she whimpered, the events from today refused to leave her head. She looked behind her, seeing Meiko was already wrapped around the guy with the hat, maybe she should join in. One big drunken orgy should make the though go away for a little bit, right?

She sighed, looking back at the table and took another sip of her sake. She wasn't as forgetful as Meiko and at times like these she actually envied that.

From her peripheral vision she could see someone take a seat next to her, and in the very corner of her eye she could make out a tinge of blue hair. Her eyes widen as she heard a familiar chuckle.

"I'm not surprised I'd see you with her, she was having a bad day today. I'm not sure about the details, though, maybe she told you anything? Or was it all about you?" He asked as Haku looked over at him with her red eyes wide and her heart pounding hard within her chest. Kaito's grin got wider as he felt her anxiousness radiate off of her. "So, come on, tell me, did she get into an argument with the fly or something?"

Haku tilted her head, confused, "What?"

Kaito's smile vanished, "Oh, right! I was referring to Miku, she's attracted to sugar like a fly, hence the nickname." Kaito chuckled, "Pretty clever, right?"

"It has... a much nicer meaning than I thought." Hey, it could be worse. She could be annoying like a fly. He could crush her like a fly. But Kaito only told her that, Miku was all of those things to him.

"Yeah, it does. Now, why are you here? They're better ways to deal with your problems then drowning them in watered down sake."

Haku used her free hand to twiddle with a few loose strands of silver hair, "Well, it would explain why it's so hard for me to get drunk." She muttered as she glanced into her sake glass, trying to look as calm as possible. Things like nervousness he could feed off of, at least that's what she believed, it's what made her such of an easy target before.

"Why would you want to get drunk? It's bad for you." Kaito frowned as he slid his arm on the table to grasp the sake from Haku's hand.

"Hey!" Haku gasped, looking at Kaito angrily as he placed the sake beside him and looked at her with a blank expression. "Give it back." She reached over; Kaito grabbed her wrist and brought it up with a tight grip.

"Hey, ow-, let go of my arm!" She growled, thrashing her hand in his grip, only making Kaito grip down harder onto it until Haku finally stopped, the pain traveling down her arm and cutting off the feeling to her hand.

"Watered down or not, I think you've had enough." He said in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, and who are you to tell me what to do about my health?" She demanded, Kaito didn't respond, instead he looked over, a smile different than that childlike on he always had whenever he'd greet her. He seemed to be looking over at the table with the four guys Meiko went to seduce, Haku looked over, seeing that was the case.

"I'm surprised you could call her a friend. I've heard what you were saying." Haku gasped, looking back to meet his angered gaze, the grip on her wrist got tighter, and she arched her back, tears welling up in her eyes as she bit her lip in an attempt not to cry out in pain. "I'm sure she'd tell you she'd protect you from me, but instead she goes and whores herself out to a bunch of lonely men who buy her a few drinks."

Haku gasped at how he referred to Meiko, "She isn't that bad of a friend." Even if she wasn't the greatest.

"Then why isn't she over here? I'm sure she'd love to kick my ass from hell and back again, it won't make much a difference." He batted his bright eyes at Haku; Haku stared into them, at her terrified expression that reflected off of them. He chuckled, and reached his arm to place his hand against Haku's cheek. Instead of pulling away or pushing it away from her, she seemed to lean into his touch, his hand so soft and that scent of strawberries still lingered on his palm.

"If it's supposed to keep me away, she's wasting her time. I think you should tell her that when you have the chance." Kaito straightened his back and then leaned in towards Haku, their faced bare centimeters away from each other. His breath smelt of chocolate ice cream and it danced below her nostrils. It was hypnotizing; she could see her eyes go dull within his. His smile got bigger.

"I hate going to places like these. I hate seeing you here with that stupid tramp, you want to leave."

Haku whimpered, her lips trembling. "No I don't." Yes she did.

"I have your hair ribbon."

Haku pulled away with a gasp, all doubts that filled her mind gone. Kaito bowed his head and reached into his hair, which had a few silver clumps popping out of it. Kaito pulled on one of them, and out of his hair came that long purple, black and silver ribbon Haku has went worried about.

"Safe and sound, I saw how much this ribbon meant to you. I couldn't just throw it out." He admitted, "You mean much more to me than you think."

"But why?"

Kaito chuckled, "Because, I like-"

Kaito's neck jerked towards the bar, Haku looked next to him, and saw Meiko grab Kaito by the hair and forcefully pull him from his seat and slammed him to the ground, face first. Kaito only groaned as he felt his nose smash onto the ground and fill up with blood, gagging as it filled up his sinuses and leak into his mouth.

Meiko panted as she brought her leg back and kicked Kaito in the gut; Haku flinched as she heard it land with a hoarse cry of pain. Meiko let the pain settle in for Kaito, then she crouched down next to Kaito and pulled his head up by the hair, showing his crooked smile and battered nose. The men Meiko had been spending time with look horrified as they watched the scene.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She growled, her eyes boring into his.

"Come now, Meiko. Maybe I just wanted a drink." He rasped, specks of blood landing on Meiko's cheek. Meiko narrowed her eyes, trying to make he look like the bad guy?

"Don't think I don't know why you're here." Her face got a bit closer.

"I can't say hi to Haku? My aren't you possessive." He let out a weak laugh; Meiko brought her head back and lifted Kaito's head up a bit more, about to slam it down once more. A hand came down and took Meiko by the wrist.

"Wait!" Haku exclaimed, Meiko looked at her, confused.

"Maybe he did just want to say hi."

Kaito grinned when he heard the sound of Haku defending him, though with the crooked smile he already had it was hard for anyone to notice.

"He was going to give me my ribbon back, right?" Haku looked at him, only seeing the back of his head. Kaito gave a nod, "Yeah, I was." He groaned, and then he stood up, yanking Meiko's hand from his hair as he did blood on his face and the way he smiled unnerved Haku, but tried to ignore it. Kaito held out his hand with her beloved ribbon flowing down his hand, barley touching the floor, Haku quickly grabbed it from him and stood up.

"Don't I get a thank you?" Kaito asked. Haku muttered one, still shaken. Kaito frowned, and turned to leave, his business done.

Meiko growled, "Fucking asshole." She muttered, Kaito hasn't changed a bit; he has a way of bending things to go his way. It's one of few things that genuinely scared Meiko. She turned to face to men, who seemed scared shitless, the little blond beanie boy who was called Toby almost seemed like he was hiding behind sentimental smoker guy. What was his name? Jonny?

"Yeah, you still up for something?" She asked, though it was a bad time.

Haku sighed, looking at Kaito walked out the door, she scowled, something wasn't right. Kaito didn't fully explain why he was doing this. Why did Kaito find her so attractive all of a sudden? Why? So many why's, it made her angry that Kaito was so vague with his reasoning. Before Meiko could even notice she dashed out of the bar and proceeded to follow Kaito back to his place while trying to remain undetected by the blue haired creep.

Plans always changed, but for Kaito they always changed for the better.

By the time Kaito got home, the living room was empty, the scent of spicy foods and cleaning products lingered in the air in a foul scent. From the kitchen he could hear the sound of dishes clinking together, Kaiko must have been doing the dishes. He didn't even bother announcing that he was home to her; it would be the last thing she'd want to hear. He made him way to his bedroom, locked the door and opened his mini fridge, pulling out a pint sized tub of mint and chip ice cream and a spoon from the little spoon holder attached to the fridge. It was his favorite.

He sat down on his bed and waited patiently, peeling the lid and the protective film. If all should go his way then Haku should be arriving soon enough. For now he'll enjoy the calmness of his empty room, taking a bite of his ice cream, he knows the next part would make this more difficult. But what's life without a few bumps in the road? It only made it more fun, and only much more satisfying when he finally gets what he wants.

He took another spoonful of his minty ice cream and smiled, reaching over towards his nightstand, there was a tiny music box, one with a little crank and the roll with the bumps aligned to play his personal favorite, 'Canterella'. He cranked it a few times and the melody started up, and in between mouthfuls of ice cream, he sang out the lyrics where the music box left out from when he last played it.

_Arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikakete _ _wazukana sukima nimo ashiato nokosanai yo_

It was his favorite part of the song.

A knock on the door, Kaito placed his ice cream down on the nightstand as the song continued to eerily chime through his room, "What is it?" He asked. There was a bit of what sounded like a scuffle and his locked doorknob jiggled. He grinned, knowing that it was all going his way. It always went his way. He waited, there were three hard punches being thrown at his door, the sound of cracking wood made him think she could actually break it down. There was a break of the hard pounding against the door, and the it busted open, showing a flustered Haku on the other side coming back to a normal stance, seeming to have kicked the door down.

Kaito quickly stood up from his bed, getting ready to confront Haku as she walked over to him.

"What, I gave you back your ribbon, what more do you want from me?" Kaito asked, his arms crossed as he walked by Haku and towards the door. He pulled it back, and saw that the doorknob had left a gapping hole in the wall, he clicked his tongue while nodding his head, "And now because of your anger I have to repair my wall. Do you know how much that costs? Then again this must be nothing compared to the place where you live, I bet it's just cement anyway, not as easy to break, right?" He faced Haku.

"Stop playing these games with me!" Haku exclaimed, Kaito closed the door while keeping a calm attitude, when he was just about ready to slap Haku for vandalizing his property.

"What games am I playing with you? I gave you your ribbon, I didn't stick my finger in your mouth, now your just acting crazy."

"CRAZY?! If anyone's crazy, it's-it's you." Haku pointed at him.

"Now what makes me crazy?" Kaito chuckled, "I can justify all my actions faster than you can ever think of a reason why I'm this madman you think of me to be."

Haku's demeanor seemed to fall, as if she actually took into consideration of what he said. She couldn't think of a reason, and to make this even better. "I stuck my finger in your mouth because you were having a brain freeze. I took your ribbon because you're cute without it, I bought you ice cream to cheer you up, and I went to the bar to cheer you up." While saying this, he only got closer and closer to Haku, who made no effort of backing away from him. She seemed so confused, so lost; her eyes just read 'What am I doing here?' She was so small compared too him, he wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair, which he just noticed as still undone. "I just want to make you happy, Haku." He purred, holding her closer, her breasts rubbing against his chest.

"I... don't need you to be... happy?"

"Then what will make you happy?"

"...Not this."

Haku squirmed in his grip, Kaito only held her tighter. Haku furrowed her eyebrows together and with all she had, she ripped herself from Kaito's grip with a shout, making Kaito stumble back as she glared at him with those fierce red eyes.

"I don't need you to be happy! I don't need anyone to be happy!" She cried, the rage filling her up so much she could feel her eyes start to water. She was getting fed up with Kaito and his vague goals.

Kaito chuckled, nodding his head, "I can never take you seriously when you say that. You can't make yourself happy, watered down sake won't make you happy, no one in that hell hole can make you happy, no one and nothing will make you happy." His grin became sinister, Haku gasped; once again the feeling of her being cornered by a feral beast came to surface, shown in her eyes. She couldn't even pretend not to be intimidated. "I guess all you have is me if you want to be happy."

Haku whimpered, and used the rest of her courage to muster up a scary face, "I don't need to be happy."

"Now you're just lying to yourself."

"I..." Haku trailed off as Kaito was still refusing to give up. "Don't."

"Keep lying to yourself Haku, it won't get you anywhere."

"No, I..." She scowled, "I'm leaving." She stuttered, her face blank and her eyes filled with confusion as she walked past Kaito. The blue haired man glared at her as she shuffled towards the door.

"And who said you could leave?" He growled.

"I... said." Haku said before she heard Kaito approach her from behind, she gasped and began to run for it. Only to be jerk to a stop when she felt something tug her hair, she cried out as she felt her hair pull at the back of her head, a few strands on the lower part of her head falling off, leaving a stinging sensation that brought tears to her eyes as she was forcefully pulled back towards Kaito.

"I didn't say you were allowed to leave." He growled.

"Who the hell are you to say that!" She cried out, struggling only brought her more pain, though she tried to ignore it so she could escape. "Let me go!"

"Learn to behave and I will."

"Fuck you!"

Kaito clicked his tongue while nodding his head, "You think your dirty mouth will threaten me?"

"Fuck you!" Kaito tugged harder on her hair, becoming impatient with Haku. He saw tears begin to well up in her eyes as he tugged, weird, he wasn't even trying that hard.

"Language Haku."

"Fuck. YOU!" She began to chant, "Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck off!" She thrashed in his grip, ignoring the pain of the hair at the lower part of her head being ripped out. Kaito simply had that sickly places from as she squirmed for a bit longer before she seemed to give up and fall backwards onto his chest, a pain manifested itself in his abdomen. The grip on her hair seemed to loosen up enough for Haku to slip from his grip And turn to watch Kaito gingerly touch the spot where she elbowed. It was a hard blow, she had to admit, a few grunts escaped Kaito's lips as he looked at where he was hit.

Haku panted, the back of her head stung as he seemed to examine his middle region before he looked up just enough for Haku to see his fiery blue eyes. Haku gasped, and ran out of the room as quickly as she could before Kaito had the chance to do anything else.

Really, Kaito let her go this time. He lifted himself up and let his hand fall to the side as he looked at Haku take a turn and disappear down the hallway. He chuckled, and reached over to close the door, "Oh Haku, you'll learn what will be best for you."

He looked over, the music box chimed once more before coming to a halt next to the mini bucket of melted mint and chip ice cream.

* * *

><p>totally not implying Meiko fucked the guys in Catherine<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Onwards!

* * *

><p>Haku woke up the next morning and knew something was off; she woke up with her body engulfed by a soft warmth. This of itself was an oddity, she felt herself mold into the bed with comfort she never knew existed rather than being curled up in a moth eaten blanket on her dirty mattress, and even still she could only feel half the comfort of what she did now. It's not like she didn't like how it felt-it felt wonderful, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was in danger.<p>

She whimpered when she opened her scrunched up eyes eyes, the place was bright enough that she couldn't fully open her eyes right away, reducing her vision to a squint before finally getting used to the light. She lay there for a minute, enjoying the comfort before lifting herself up. Her heart sank in terror at the sigh of the familiar shade of blue on the walls and the ice cream related decorations.

"No…" She whispered, looking back down at the fluffy comforter, "No… this isn't happening, I must be dreaming." She tried to believe that was the case, but this sense of danger didn't exist in her most frightening of dreams. Just in case she closed her eyes tightly, a few seconds later she looked up and opened her eyes. The walls were still the same shade of blue and the giant window that lit up the room was still there.

"Oh god…" Her voice quivered. She looked around for the door, but saw that it was shut. She jumped off of the bed and ran towards the door, ignoring the sudden chill that brought goose bumps up her body. She grasped the doorknob, and tried desperately to turn it, but to no avail it stayed in place, she gasped, turning it in both directions, it still wouldn't budge. She let out a choked sob, slamming her hand against the door. There was no turn on the doorknob to unlock the door, only a keyhole that accepted a key only one had.

"No…" She rested her head against the door and tried to slowly turn it once in both directions. The result stayed the same.

"Oh don't you hate it when people do that?"

Haku gasped, her eyes opening as wide as they could. Slowly she looked over her shoulder, seeing the last thing she needed to see.

"They know it's locked but continue to twist as hard as they can, it breaks handles you know."

She turned around, an angry look on her face. "You-" She growled, "Why am I here?"

Kaito uncrossed his arms, "I hate seeing you places I don't want you to be. That rat haven is one of them." He took a step closer, Haku flinched, and to her surprise that made Kaito stop his movement- at least that's what she thought. "A woman like you deserves much more than that, you looked so uncomfortable that for a moment I doubted that you were asleep."

"You… brought me here?" She stuttered, getting angrier with him with each passing second.

"Of course _I_ did, who else would? One of my siblings? Even my sweet heart of a sister I can't trust with such precious cargo." Haku growled at the term 'Precious cargo', it made her want to gag. "And sleeping in your street clothes?" He smiled, "I'm not sure if you noticed but I hope you appreciate the nightwear I gave you."

Haku's glare faltered, and she looked down to see that she wasn't wearing her regular clothes; instead she was wearing a pure white nightgown. Noticing it also made her feel the sensation of the smooth silk on her skin.

"Ah, I see you like it. Must be a nice change from what you wear every day, right?"

Hearing his voice made Haku snap from her trance, then she realized-

"You, undressed me?"

Kaito's smirk got a bit wider as he came towards her. "How else was I supposed to get that on you? My oh my Haku, you have one gorgeous body."

Haku shuddered in disgust, "You saw me… naked?" It had to be the case; she didn't wear anything underneath her clothing.

"I didn't do anything to you, don't worry." Kaito got to arms length, eyes sparkling with delight to how Haku didn't run. Not like she'd get far anyway. "I'd like you to be awake for that."

Haku growled, "You're disgusting."

"Oh, am I?"

"Y-yes."

Kaito chuckled, placing both hands on the door so Haku couldn't escape now. "Well, at least you didn't call me psycho." He hummed, watching Haku quiver under him. "I give you all of these things and you still take it for granted."

"No one takes-" She gulped, "Getting kidnapped... for granted."

"It's not kidnapping if I let you leave." He leaned in, his face getting a bit closer towards hers. She pressed herself against the wall, trying to get as far as she could away from him.

"So now you try to run?" He hummed, bringing his head towards her neck, "Hmm, foolish little Haku." He gave her neck a lick, Haku gasped at the warmth of his tongue on the sensitive part on her neck.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"Shh." He hissed, his voice harsh enough that made Haku cease talking even if she didn't want to. Kaito pushed himself against her, wrapping his arm around her waist and sealed his lips onto her neck. Haku went stiff, biting back a moan as Kaito began to suck on the crock of her neck.

"Mm, ngh…" She moaned out, gripping onto Kaito's back. He grazed his teeth on her skin in a not quite a bite, but still enough to make her whimper. He parted, a bright red mark where his lips where. He looked at Haku's scrunched up face.

"You'd enjoy this more if you relaxed." He muttered before leaning in and placing his lips upon hers. Her eyes darted open, and she tried to push him off, but with her efforts he only held on tighter, giving her no choice but to give in, even when she felt his erection brush against her tight through his slacks. He bucked her hips onto her, groaning at his own action.

He parted, licking his lips while looking right into her eyes, though blue a cool color they where more heated then her bright red ones would ever be.

"See, much better…" He stopped so he could cup her barley-covered breast; she gasped, but didn't say anything as he kneaded it.

"Hmm…" She moaned, gripping his wrist as if to pull it away, but she was actually pressing it closer.

"Don't fight back, it's pointless now, you're enjoying this, there's no shame here." He slid his hand beneath the nightgown and slipped her breast out of its only means of shielding. Haku's let out a stuttered moan, and her hand on Kaito's back gripped harder, almost to where she could've torn his jacket.

"Have you ever felt something like this?" He whispered, he retracted his hand and brought it to the end of her nightgown and lifted it so he could see every inch of smooth pale skin on her body. Her eyes so big, red and frightened, his grin got impossibly wider. "It doesn't matter right now." Kaito dipped his head down towards the valley of her breasts. Haku whimpered, wondering why she wasn't fighting back as Kaito placed kisses upon her collarbone, breasts, and occasionally her lips. Why was she giving in so easily? Kaito's hand held her close as the other trailed her stomach, teasing to travel lower.

"You want this… I know you do…"

She gulped, "N-no."

"Yes you do, everything in you is saying yes. Don't try to deny it either."

"No!" She cried. Kaito frowned, and then he parted from her completely, pushing himself off of her.

"Fine, if you really don't, then I'll stop."

"Wha?" Haku crossed her arms over herself, surprised.

"You don't want it, fine, we'll stop for now."

"Mmm, but."

"No, I'm not gonna argue. But you'll learn to like this."

"K-Kaito…" She whimpered, pulling the nightgown over herself.

"If you really want this, then you have to accept what I'm offering to you."

Haku still continued to quiver under Kaito simply looking at her, "You-"

"Tease?"

"Shut up!" Haku yelled, letting her head fall and falling into a pattern of deep breathes. Kaito smiled and then went back towards her. Haku gasped, looking up just before Kaito swooped her up into his arms and nuzzled his face against hers.

"I can never stay mad at you." He giggled, reaching into his pocket and grabbed the key, and then he unlocked the door. His siblings who were in the living room all cast their eyes upon them, showing all sort of surprise seeing Kaito with her in her arms. She looked at Kaito, but something was different with her gaze, she only looked worried for her… it made Haku feel that she was in even deeper danger than she had originally thought. Her thought process was cut off when Kaito walked forward, sudden enough to make Haku gasped as he walked in the hallways, then to the main area where the Vocaloid's where enjoying breakfast. At least were until they drew all of their attention towards the 'couple'. Haku looked nervously at all of them, she could see Meiko and Miku mouth 'What the hell?' in unison and all the others just staring, speechless, not even to comprehend words in their brain to what they were witnessing.

"See, it's not so bad. No one cares." Kaito said in an assuring voice, as if he was oblivious to the stares they were getting.

"Are you kidding? They look like you are carrying a dead cat!" She whispered loudly.

"Oh don't compare yourself to something like that." He teased, leaning in to give her a kiss on the forehead. Giggling all the while as Haku looked at him as if he was crazy.

She couldn't take it. She hated that she was being seen like this with him. She began to struggle, grunting as she squirmed. Kaito stopped, looking at her as she wriggled and kicked in his grasp, and with that moment of confusion she managed to slip from Kaito's gasp. As she jumped she heard Kaito let out what sounded like a gasp and a growl of a feral dog that was fending off a piece of meat. It made her run faster, through the halls, not caring that her breasts were threatening to slip out of the nightgown, and back into the dark halls of the sewers.

When she got back, she ran past everyone not caring of how her body was slipping through the nightgown. She was running so fast they couldn't even notice, past Kiaito, Hirane, all of them before they could even think of asking what was wrong. She ran into her room, slammed the door shut and pushed a dressed over the door seeing how she had no actual lock for it. Pushing it against the wall, she collapsed in front of it, brought her knees to her chest and burried her face into her arms. It wasn't till a few moments afterwards, when she realized she was into something she never even dreamed of, that she began to cry. This reason was so different that her cries where louder and more gutwrenching and that for once someone beside her heard her cries and actually felt something.

Hirane was outside of her door, listening with a heavy heart as Haku cried.

Kaito looked in the direction where she ran, he didn't go after her, he just stood there. He felt the eyes of all the others drill holes into the side of his head, arms, legs, everywhere. It burnt, it fucking burned. He smiled, "Fine, play this game of cat and mouse. It's just making this worse for you, Haku." He whispered. _He promised._

* * *

><p>Originally this chapter was short because there wasn't much to it anyway, but I like it better than the original so… I hope you think the same way to…<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"The hell was all that about, Kaito?" Meiko asked as she walked up to Kaito, who for the past three, maybe five minutes hasn't move from that spot. He probably hasn't even blinked an eye since Haku jumped from his arms and ran off back to the sewers.

"Um, Kaito?" Meiko took a closer look at him when he didn't respond. She cocked an eyebrow, leaning in to take a closer look at him to see if even the smallest muscle on his face twitched, "Kaito?"

When she got to close, Kaito cracked a smile, making Meiko step back in surprise at his sudden movement. She regained her composure and smiled herself. "Yeah, what was all that about? You finally got Haku?" She chuckled. Kaito turned to face her. His movements where always so sudden that it always caught Meiko off guard, making her take a few steps back like he was gonna snap her neck.

"No, not yet." He responded, his smile returning to that unsettling childlike one, "If I did, she wouldn't run off like that, right?"

"Yeah, I guess not." Meiko scratched the back of her head. She may have worked side by side by Kaito in the earlier years, but they drifted so far apart it was like awkward small talk with a complete stranger. She looked back towards Miku, whose eyes were just asking 'What are you doing?'

She looked back at Kaito and gave another nervous chuckle, "Yeah I should get going."

"Meiko."

His words stopped her dead in her tracks, not just his words but also his hand gripping tightly on her shoulder. She tried tugging herself from his grip but was only met with the hold on her shoulder getting stronger. Cautiously, she looked over her shoulder, "You're gonna stay out of the way, right?"

Meiko gasped, and when she felt Kaito's grip falter for a splint second, she slipped from his hold and faced him, her scrunched up and her teeth bare, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means are you gonna get in the way with me and Haku? Are you and Miku gonna tie me up and shove a gun up my rectal cavity again? Or perhaps some other phallic object?"

"Don't use big words with me, no one talks like that."

Kaito hummed, crossing his arms, "Yeah, but who knows what all that alcohol has done to your brain."

"Oh shut the hell up." Meiko spat. Kaito let his head fall, nodding and he clicked his tongue.

"No need to get angry, I'm just saying you seem awfully protective of Haku and hate everything about me, so I was wondering if you had any intention of keeping me from her."

"Was beating your ass in the bar not enough of a sign." She clenched her fist and got into a fighting stance, "If another round is what gets the message through your thick skull, lets do it, right here, right now."

Kaito disregarded her offer with a chuckle, "Oh Meiko, I think we all - even Miku knows that if I actually fought back, I'd kill you." He reached over and put his hand on the area on her shoulder closest to her neck. "I'd snap your neck and burry your corpse out in Gumi's garden patch."

She furrowed her eyebrows together and swatted Kaito's hand off of her and got on her tip toes, their faces close enough to where their noses where touching, "Stay the hell away from Haku, you got that you sick fuck? Because the next time me and Miku shove a gun up your ass, we'll be sure to pull the trigger." At that she got back down to her level and walked away with Kaito looking at her with a fiendish smile before her turned away, and began to laugh.

"Oh you bitch." He began to walk back to his room, every so often he put a little skip into his step, "You stupid, stupid bitch, she doesn't even know." As he walked back into his room, he saw all of his siblings were gone, "I'll show Meiko sometime in her stupid bitch life." He opened the door to his room, which was not as empty as it seemed, "Sometime in her worthless life." As he said this, he was to his walk in closet and opened the door, and without the sound proof door being closed, the sounds of muffled groans and insults where now audible, but that didn't make Kaito's smile falter in the slightest.

He reached over, and turned on the lights, reveling two people shoved in his closet, Lapis, who was currently stuck in a jar with both of her wings not-so-carefully ripped out, with two grisly gashes in her back to show this. And Iroha -the Hello Kitty Vocaloid – with her hands tied behind her back and her legs tied together. Some duct tape covering her mouth to muffle any of the vulgarities she might spout at Kaito.

"I'm trusting you still remember the predicament I'm in." Kaito said as he walked into the closest, being sure to close the door behind him. Lapis was to weak to respond, and Iroha just sat there shooting him a dirty glare. He sat down in front of Iroha and ripped the duct tape off her mouth, making her groan out in pain as the surrounding area of her mouth turned a bright shade of pink.

"Yeah, I remember your situation, you were trying to rape this Haku girl?"

Her response earned a harsh slap across the face, her cheek now turning a matching shade of red, "Now Iroha, we went over this, I want her to love me, not hate me. What I was doing earlier wasn't rape, she wanted it, but kept insisting she didn't. I just kept her high and not so dry." He gave her a wink, making Iroha give him a disgusted look, despite the threat of another slap across the face. "Kind of like what I do with you."

"You have me tied up like this, I'm surprised you haven't actually screwed me."

Kaito chuckled, cupping her chin, "It's fun watching you squirm. I'll let you in on a little secret, I like being a tease, making you suffer. In fact I should do that right now, me teasing Haku like I was doing, I'm still a bit excited from that."

Iroha looked at him, fearful of what might happen. Will he actually go through with it or will he just continue to tease her like he always does? Instead he just chuckled, standing up. "But I have something to ask you, and maybe if you have something useful to say I can do more than just tease you."

Iroha groaned, disgusted at Kaito's offer, "Well, you and me are out of luck because I don't have any advice for you. I never plotted to rape some girl I don't know." Kaito growled, bending to his knees to give her another quick slap to the face.

"I could always make this painful for you. Cooperate with me and it doesn't have to be."

"Sorry Kaito, I got nothing." She shrugged her shoulders, Kaito narrowed his eyes, as if to milk information she didn't even know she had. Iroha squirmed under his gaze, kicking her legs, but trying not to hit him, lest she get another slap to the face. Finally he pulled back, standing with his back facing her. "I guess maybe you don't have any advice, that's okay… I had an idea of my own, maybe you'll have advice if I told you it?"

"Forget it, I want nothing to do with this."

Kaito let out a dark chuckle, facing her with a malicious grin on his face, "Oh, you will have a part in this, whether you like it or not."

…

…

…

The doors where still barricaded with stuff that made the rest of her room look naked, her wall covered in a pattern of rectangular pale spots where the furniture originally sat. Once she stopped crying, took a cold shower, dressed up in her regular clothing and collapsed on her mattress, already missing the comfy, soft mattress the woke up in this morning.

Making this comparison, she started thinking about Kaito's offer. That maybe she was overreacting. At the expense of his unsettling presence, and having to be called his 'lover, she could get used to living like that when she hated this lifestyle of horrible food and rat filled rooms. She buried her face into the foul smelling pillow, rubbing her face into it; no… she'd be giving into him, something she was avoiding from the start. But…

If he got that far with her, wouldn't she have given in already? The places on her body where he touched, kissed- began to tingle so badly she couldn't ignore the feeling of his hands and lips on her pale skin. She groaned, pressing her face into the pillow as she tried to ignore the sensation.

"Kaito…" She moaned; no one has ever made her feel like this. Even if it was unsettling, it's the most romantic thing someone ever did to her, not counting the many times Meiko was drunk and tried to hit on her. She dug her nails into the pillow. She couldn't help but remember Kaito's touching her, going further than he got before. She couldn't contain these thoughts; she let them take over, "K-kaito…"

She turned onto her back, her hand cupping one of her breasts to mimic Kaito's. She clenched her eyes shut, moaning quietly as she fondled herself, "Please… Kaito, I need…"

She snapped her eyes open, and yanked away her hand, realizing just whom she was calling for. What the hell was she doing? This was exactly what he wanted. Even if he couldn't hear her cry out his name, he was still winning.

She sighed, he face scrunching up as she brought her knees to her face. What was she gonna do?

There was a knock, Haku gasped as she looked up from her knees and towards the dressers that still piled up against the door. She lifted herself from her bed, not taking her eyes from the entry way, "Who is it?' She asked loudly so her voice can be heard through the furniture. No answer, she asked again, no noise at all. Haku began to get annoyed, what if it was Kaito? Though why would he bother knocking anyway?

There was a pounding noise against the dressers as the person on the other side tried to open the door, giving up on being polite. "You should just give up." Haku sighed.

"Can we just talk?"

The unnaturally deep voice made Haku gasp. Hirane! That explains why he didn't answer her the first time. Or anytime after that. Haku dashed towards the door and somehow moved the furniture that was a pain to move in the first place with ease, pushing the furniture back to their respective places, she ran back towards the door before Hirane could even open it and lunged herself into his arms.

He gasped, the hug Haku threw around him was so tight that he couldn't even ask what was wrong. Not that he would with his actual voice. It was one of those rare instances where he had to speak.

Hirane quickly pulled away from Haku, if she wanted to talk to him, he couldn't do it if she was wrapped around him like this. Haku looked at him, confused a somewhat hurt, but when she saw him take out his PDA she understood why he pushed her off of him.

[What's the problem?]

Haku sighed, rubbing her arm, "Kaito…"

Hirane raised an eyebrow at her vague response, and began to type.

[What about him?]

"I thought you would know why that's a problem off the bat, aren't you the keeper of secrets?"

[Well, I here that he is a bit of a creep]

Haku scoffed, "Creep isn't the word, psycho is a better way of describing him."

Hirane hummed, but then he squinted his eyes and tilted his head a bit. Haku looked at him, confused before she noticed where he was looking. She gasped, and quickly moved her hand over the hicky on her neck.

"What is that?" He asked, sounding a bit crossed. Haku slouched her shoulders, seeing no point in lying.

"Kaito gave it to me."

"What?" Hirane barked, grabbing Haku by the arms.

"Hey, ow!" She whined as Hirane forced her to look in his eyes.  
>"Why the hell did he put that there?" He brought his face towards her, Haku groaned, squirming in his grasp.<p>

"I have no clue why he does any of this, he took me from my room last nigh and then…" Haku stopped, tears forming in her eyes as she was forced to remember the shameful events of today. "Then…"

Hirane's grip then went from angry to protective as he wrapped his arms around her sides and held her close.

"How long has this been going on for?"

"The day before yesterday…" Weird, it seemed so much longer than that.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Haku sighed, hugging Hirane back, "Because I thought no one would care…"

"That's stupid…" Hirane chuckled, rocking Haku gently in his arms, "I know I don't talk much, but I thought I'd show enough kindness towards you to show I care." Talking through a PDA and showing no emotion is better than acting mean spirited and miserable all the time.

"Yeah… I guess it is kind of stupid."

"Listen Haku, I'll protect you, if you said something sooner, then maybe none of this would've happened."

"Don't remind me…" Despite that being the depressing truth of the matter, she found it oddly soothing. Now she has someone that was actually protecting her, with that in mind, Haku had felt at peace for the first time in years.

* * *

><p>I was so proud of how the next chapter came out in my old version that I was thinking about using that. But then thought that would be lazy...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

The edge in this story is sharp enough to slice bread on. I was gonna give this story up but I couldn't do that, and I don't want to either. I may not condone anything in this but hey people like edgy, I guess. I removed and added some parts but hey it should be all the same

* * *

><p>Kaito waited until late, around one in the morning to be exact, to once again venture down into the dark sewers where the fanmades resided, the 'Underworld' as they called it. Somehow they found a part they felt most 'at home' and made their own little village. The dampness, the wretched odor from puddles of sewer water, it all made Kaito sick that Haku let herself live here, that she refused his offer of living a much better life with him on the surface. Kaito thought it was a no brainer type deal that didn't need explaining, or this much coercing, but Haku was feisty; as she established, something Kaito liked about her. It made his goal so much harder to reach that it'll be twice as satisfying when he finally got her.<p>

His footsteps echoed through the sewers, and he tried his best to keep quiet, but soon found out it was hard to do with the cement flooring and the bottom of his shoes being made of metal. And it might just be him but he felt as if someone was watching him, it could be just the atmosphere that surrounded the little hellhole, but he was sure he felt that he was being watched.

_'Just another obstacle ..'_ He thought, he expected some sort of resistance. Miku and Meiko were the only ones who were actively trying to protect Haku, but some job they're doing. If they really cared they would've been guarding the manhole he came through. Iroha? She was protecting someone else, she claims. He could make use of her, however, but one thing that still puzzled Kaito was how many people where worth protecting from him. Iroha has kept her lips sealed about who she was trying to protect. Either way, whoever that person is, is not important. Who's important right now is Haku.

He stopped, and from the corner of his eye he could see something glowing, sticking out from the otherwise blinding darkness as it manage to light up the walls in front of him. There was no denying it, he was being followed by someone and he didn't have a good feeling the person was just idly walking around.

"Weird, I thought the feeling that I was being watched was normal down her." Kaito began as he slowly turned around to face the man who was following him, who began to type on his phone like device for some reason Kaito couldn't figure out, but as he did Kaito examined his appearance. He was like Haku, lacking any sort of pigment in his skin, hair and eyes; and his clothes consisted of the combination of silver, grey and black, indicating he was in the same group of fanmade's Haku was in. His long silver hair was pulled back into a pony tail, and his glasses reflected the bright light of the device, which Kaito assumed to be some sort of PDA.

Once he was done typing he flashed the screen towards Kaito, he stepped forward and bent forward just a bit, squinting his eyes in protest to the harsh light as he read the words.

[You're not supposed to be here.]

Kaito straightened his back with a chuckle, "I can't? I thought I could go everywhere, unlike you."

The man furrowed his eyebrows together and brought back his PDA and began to type again.

[What's that supposed to mean?]

Kaito shrugged his shoulder, "Nothing, but why should you care? Most people would be asleep by now. Trust me, all the people on the surface wish I was down here." He chuckled, "So why are you out so late?"

The man let out an inhumanly deep growl, so sudden that even Kaito was unnerved by it. The man began to type again, his aviation growing at Kaito's attempts to derail the conversation.

[I know why you're here]

A grin twisted onto Kaito's face as he read the words, it was now the mans turn to be frightened as Kaito straightened his back, now towering over him as he looked down at him with those manning blue eyes.

"So Haku asked you to be her body guard?" Kaito chuckled, "I should've guessed, she's getting pretty desperate."

The man was started to panic, Kaito could tell, but nevertheless he tried to keep his bravado up as best he could as he typed another message on his PDA. Kaito was just trying his best not to point out how stupid it is and that he should just use his own voice, but he let him have his fun, much to the growing impatience of the blue haired man.

[Haku wants nothing to do with you, if you couldn't tell]

"Not yet, but she will, and it's people like you who are getting in my way." With every word his voice got louder, effectively frightening the man even more, his tough guy act starting to break as he frantically began to type his text message into the PDA.

[Just leave]

"Jeez, ran out of things to say already?" Kaito asked, unimpressed. "Hey, you can be an idiot and keep on doing whatever it is you're doing or you'll be found in the deepest parts of this sewer without any means to identify your body. It's up to you."

[And you're telling me to stop acting tough]

"No, I mean it."

The man stared at him, while he still tried to keep his gusto Kaito could see drops of sweat sliding down the side of his face, and it might be him wanting to hear the sound of his pounding heart beat. It just made Kaito more confident this'll be easy to get thr-

A flash of light and suddenly there's a fist to his face, Kaito quickly covered the area of impact- right on his nose- the first moment he got. He staggered back, hunching over in pain as he felt his nose flood with liquid that seeped between his his fingers and the palm of his hand. He hesitantly draw back his hand, not wanting to make to much of his mess, and felt more drops of blood drip down his face and onto his clothes, hand, and on the floor... and he laughed.

As he regained his posture, a wicked grin shinning through his otherwise blood covered face which made it all the more menacing, he could see the shock in the mans eyes. Fear flared a new in the already unsettled man who was stepping back inch by inch as Kaito walked back towards him. "A punch... is nothing to me." He muttered. "You should've just... ran while you could. You idiot." His voice low and menacing, and nothing indicated he was just faking it. He meant it, he would hurt this man far worse than he could possibly imagine and he was sure he thought the same. It was probably that certainty that prompted the man to turn and around and start running, but he didn't start quick enough for Kaito was close enough to grab his long ponytail.

He yanked him back, hard enough to drop him to the floor. He grunted in pain, his PDA dropping from his hands and clattered on the floor. That part seemed to freak him out more than Kaito straddling him. "You should've ran." Kaito repeated before spitting some of his bloody saliva right into the mans mouth. But rather than a disgusted howl the man seemed to still be more concerned with his PDA, even as Kaito raised his fists and began to pelt his face with punches the man's left hand was still flailing in attempt to grab his PDA. Kaito found this amusing, and after one last hard punch to the face Kaito ceased his assault only to grab the PDA the man franticly tried to retrieve and held it up for him to see.

He shook his head, "No." he murmured quietly as Kaito looked down at him with that devilish grin.

"You seem to like this thing." Kaito looked at the screen, which has stayed lit up with the little text app he has been using to 'talk' to him. While the man squirmed beneath him, trying to recover from the shock and pain of the assault Kaito discovered it was also a chat room. Kaito giggled mischievously as he looked through his contacts, but none of the conversations where anything worth looking over when he saw 'Haku' listed among the many people he talked to. His eyes went dim and his expression fell as he tapped her name and a whole list of messages came up.

_[From Haku Re: protection: You're okay staying up this late?]_

_[I don't mind, not like I was sleeping well to begin with.]_

_[Okay... just be careful, I don't know what Kaito will do to you...]_

_[Don't worry, he seems like all bark and no bite]_

_[I wouldn't think like that]_

Kaito looked down at Hirane and grinned at the thought of his foolishness. "So you are working with Haku."

"Huh?"

"You should've listened to her." Kaito held his PDA above him and clenched his fist together, crushing the device. The only source of light vanished as the internal components broke as Kaito's hand clamped around it, the shards of glass and sharps pieces of metal and plastic dug into his hand, and Kaito bit his lip as he tried to keep a straight face despite the man not being able to see him anymore, but even still Kaito could _feel_ his horrified, heartbroken stare as he crushed one of the things he seemed to hold dear.

Once Kaito felt satisfied with the action, he opened his hand, the part of the broken device that haven't embedded themselves into his hand dropped onto the mans chest. There was silence, and kaito listened to the trembling of the mans face with disturbing delight before he spoke again-

"Are you that ashamed of yourself? You have to use an outdated thing like that to talk to me, jeez you're-"

There was a cry, and Kaito soon found himself pinned down to the floor. The surprise held him at a disadvantage long enough for the man to get up. Kaito scrambled on the floor, trying to get up, but soon enough he felt a foot being stomped down right his stomach. Kaito felt the wind get knocked out of him, spitting up some saliva as he let out a croak of pain, the least he could do at the moment was hold back the urge to vomit. He rolled to his side, withering in pain as he held his mid section, the pain of the shard of metal and glass in his hand seemed to focus just as much as the flaring pain in his abdomen.

A sharper pain soon found itself on his back as he was kicked again, causing him to lay on his front with another gargled moan of pain as the assault kept coming to various parts of his midsection. But as this happened, Kaito at least had the satisfaction of breaking him. He has the uncanny ability to convince himself some progress was made out of bad situations, even when a blow to the head that made everything go black.

Hirane panted, figuring the kick to the head was enough to knock him out, he looked down at his foot, the soggy feeling of his pants clinging to his leg indicated a large amount of blood has spilled onto him. He looked back at Kaito, and just for assurance he lifted his leg once more and smashed it onto his arm, wondering if the snap of bone was just him hearing things, but the lack of reaction proved he was probably dead, he couldn't hear breathing, and he sure couldn't see any movement proving it. Hirane felt a small smile grace his lips as he turned and limped back to his room.

...

...

...

_It hurts, goddamn, everything hurts so badly._

_Why, how did this happen?_

_Silver... why am I so angry?_

Light broke through the dark, a very dim light but it was enough to alert Kaito that he came too. Even when his eyes were fully open the world around him was a dark blob of colors that didn't have much variety to them, he could only describe what he saw as grey and muted brown. The only thing that stuck out was silver blur next to him. What was it? Why did he feel anger?

His body felt like a giant hunk of bent up metal, he felt heavy. Towards his right he tried to focus on the silver blob, and once everything focused he was rather surprised and relieved to see his Voyakiloid counterpart standing beside him with a look of concern.

_'The hell am I doing here?'_ He thought, "Kiaito..." He muttered, and right after winced, why does it hurt just to talk?

"I wouldn't speak to much, a lot of trauma around your mouth."

Kaito grunted in disappointment, he was trying to remember how he got here... oh, right. _Him. _Some nameless man with silver hair, Kaito felt... to weak to feel anger right now. Disapointment for himself was all he could feel.

"Kiaito... where am I?"

"In my room... or the Underworld Clinic, which ever you prefer." He smiled, trying to lighten the mood as Kaito examined the room. Well it looked no different, it was grey from the concrete walls and there wasn't much effort into sprucing the place up. There was just standard medical supplies on counters and medical posters hanged on the wall. It was more bland that an average hospital room.

"You... you have a pretty nice set up." Kaito praised, "Now, can you tell me the damage?"

"Oh! Well... you have head trauma, a broken arm and nose and... well don't be surprised if your mid section feels sore for a couple days."

Kaito smiled as best he could, liking how Kiaito knew he wanted the explanation nice and simple, but still he couldn't help but feel disgusted at himself because he knew he let it happen. He let his guard down, he forgot the most important rule, 'Never underestimate your opponent.'. He sighed, "This hurts, don't you have painkillers or something like that?"

"Um... well I'm very... well, thin on supplies. Not like I'm funded by anything." Kiaito chuckled nervously, "I do... um have, pills... I'll get some for you." With that Kiaito awkwardly ran off to one of the cabinets on the far side of the room, chattering about how he was lucky he had the supplies to properly cast his arm. But Kaito drowned out his voice, and used this time to think, or at least try to think about the events that transpired. Whatever of them he could remember. The fact he couldn't see most of the man due to the dark lights did not help his memory, but he remembered that face... That blank expression, how it twisted with anger when he broke that stupid PDA, those vacant red eyes and how they flared with anger and fear... and he couldn't help but grin remember his face, he can't forget a face like that, not now until he can-

"Kaito, are you alright?"

Kaito's smile vanished and he turned his head slightly to face Kiaito who had a bottle of pain killers in one hand and a glass of water in the other, and on his face was a puzzled look. Kaito simply smiled again, "You have my painkillers?"

"Um, yeah... why are you smiling, are you feeling delirious?" He asked as he placed the glass of water on the table next to the bed so he could twist the cap off the pill bottle.

"No, I was just thinking."

"About what?" Kiaito tried to make small talk about this thoughts as he popped two pills in his hand and held them over Kaito's mouth, once he open as wide as he could without causing himself to much pain Kiaito dropped them into his mouth. Once he swallowed Kiaito held the glass so he could drink, once the whole ordeal was over with Kaito exhaled and looked at him with his smile still in place.

"Remembering how I got here."

Kiaito felt his interest peak, "Oh... well, how did... you end up like this?"

"I'm not gonna tell you anything."

Kiaito pouted, "Why not?"

"I'd have to kill you."

Kiaito's face drained of color, if that was even possible due to the lack of pigment. "Oh um... alright then."

"You don't have to worry about it, just get me out of here."

"Get you out of here?" Kiaito echoed, "Um... I think it'd be best if you stayed a few days. You're in no condition to walk about and."

"Kiaito." Kaito said, "I don't want to stay, you casted my arm, it's not like my legs are broken."

"No but your head.."

"That won't matter, I'll be alright." He smiled at Kiaito.

"Well..." Kiaito scratched his chin, "I suppose if anything were to happen to you, you'd go to a better doctor. If you want to leave that badly just don't fall asleep... that's the best advice I can give you."

"That's good." Kaito grunted as he began to sit up, his body feeling heavier than it really is, but nevertheless he was able to prop himself up off the bed. "I've had head injuries before." He chuckled.

"That doesn't mean you're immune to them." Kiaito said as he followed Kaito towards the door. "Kaito, wait up!"

Kaito didn't really hear him, or even knew he was trying to catch up to him. Kaito was already out the door and back into the ever empty hallways of the Underworld, just then it occurred to Kaito that he didn't even know what time it was. How long was he out? Well it was took late to go back and ask Kiaito now, he doesn't like feeling awkward. He'll just have to find out for himself, first things first he has to get back to his house with being seen.

* * *

><p>Iroha could sleep through anything, but not through the sound of the door that lead to the closet opening and shutting. Her eyes snapped open and sure enough her captor was standing right in front of her, but she couldn't help but raise a brow at his bruised face and his arm that was held up by a cast. She also couldn't help but to make a snide remark about it.<p>

"Did you get beat up while you were trying to kidnap that girl again?" She asked. Her comment wasn't as sarcastic as it sounded in her head, mostly because sarcasm was based of silly assumptions and what she said was probably very likely. It only frightened her much more when Kaito didn't even respond. Actually he wasn't even looking at her, he was looking towards the ground, lost in thought over what he was gonna say to her. The silence made Iroha more tense, Kaito always said something, why the hell was he so quiet?

"Hey, you gonna say something or what?" Iroha asked, trying to hide the tremble in her voice. "Come on, at least tell me how you messed up like that? Or why you were gone for so long?"

"How long was I gone for?"

Iroha arched a brow, how did he not know? "Uh, like a day or so? It's kind of hard to tell when I'm stuck in a closet with no windows."

Kaito sighed, nodding his head. She had a point, maybe asking one of his siblings or just checking a calendar was a better idea. More practical that asking someone who clearly didn't know.

"So what happened? Did you bump into Meiko and Miku?" She asked with a mocking grin.

Kaito finally looked at her, and stepped forward, watching Iroha flinched as he got closer to her, "No, it was someone else."

"Really? Who?"

"I don't know, one of the unofficials are working as Haku's bodyguard or something like that? Do you know any other Voyakiloids by any chance?"

Iroha nodded her head, and Kaito shrugged his shoulder, "I'm not surprised, but it doesn't matter." With his calm response Iroha sighed, sparing whatever punishment Kaito could give her.

"I mean, it's not like this is gonna stop me." He pointed with his good hand towards his cast up arm. Iroha rolled her eyes at Kaito's persistence, this was more annoying to her then unsettling at this point. (She didn't feel good about that)

"Of course it's not." She muttered under her breath, thankfully Kaito didn't seem to hear. "So what are you gonna do next?"

"I'm glad you asked Iroha." He said in a rather chipper tone, "Because you're part of it."

"What?!"

"Yes! You're gonna help me with this, I already have the perfect plan and it just all came together when I thought of your pretty little face." He said as he bent onto his knees and pinched Iroha's cheek. "So what do you say, want to help me out?"

'No.' Was the first word to come to Iroha's head, but before she could even open her mouth to yell it out as loud as she could she stopped to think. Not only would she get out of this god forsaken closest, but she could be free at last. So she smiled and looked Kaito in the eyes, "Alright, how bad is it gonna be?"

"Well I'm sure whoever kicked the crap out of me thinks I'm dead. When I woke up I thought I was, anyway, I'm gonna pose as my sister and you're gonna be my 'friend'."

"Why your sister?" She asked, playing along and asking all the details might hide any motive to why she was going with this. But there was a nagging feeling in the back of her head, and whatever it was she wasn't gonna acknowledge it right now.

"Because no one would ever suspect my darling, innocent sister."

Iroha felt a sinking feeling, "Suspect her of what?"

Kaito looked her dead in the eye, an ear wide grin spread across his face twisted in the most malicious way, "Murder."

"What?!" Iroha exclaimed, "Calm down there Kaito, I understand you want Haku but is murder an option?"

Kaito's grin fell back to a blank stare, "This isn't just about Haku, I just want him dead. You think I'm gonna let that asshole walk away alive after doing all of this to me?"

"You let Meiko and Miku do that."

"They've got nothing to do with this." Kaito's voice was void of any emotion, "They've never kept me from getting what I want, plus it's" Iroha was hocked to see Kaito's face turn red with a shy little smile on his face, "It's kind of fun when she does it." He quickly shook his head, "Never mind, so here's where you come in."

Iroha wanted to back out, but she couldn't now. Her freedom was at stake, if she let him keep him here any longer who knows what he'll do to her. She gulped down her pride and nodded, "Okay, what do I do?"

"You'll accompany me, we'll follow around Hirane and Haku and see if we can get the cornered without them even knowing..." Kaito said as he walked over to one of his many jackets and dug around in one of the pockets. Iroha's dart nearly stopped when he pulled out a gun held in a handy bag. "This is Meiko's gun. Surprised she hasn't noticed it was missing, you're gonna wear gloves, and with her finger prints on it and hers alone you'll never be suspected. She'll be pulled into questioning... and hopefully convicted of murder.."

Iroha wanted to point out that the holes in his plan where enough to count with two hands, but maybe with those holes Kaito will be the one ending up in jail. She'll be free and this monster will be behind bars. It was a risk she was willing to take. "Alright then."

"Hmm," Kaito grimaced as he raised a brow and placed the gun back into the pocket before bending down in front of Iroha. "you're going along with this pretty well."

"Uh..." She gulped, looking away from Kaito. Goddamnit she should've know he could see right through her. "Well."

"I know you want to be free, and that's good. Because I'll let you go if you go along with this."

Iroha looked at Kaito with complete shock, that nagging feeling easing up slightly as she sputtered, "Really?"

"Yes, that is if you don't run off or tell anyone. Because..." He leaned in, as close as he could until their nose touched, "I'll cut out your tongue."

Iroha cocked her brow at his threat, but he back off and chucked, "Actually that makes no sense, 'I'll kill you' sounds a lot better, right?"

"It makes you sound more like a psycho."

Kaito laughed again, "Man you're pretty cute when you're sarcastic." Kaito leaned in again, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"C-cute?"

"Very cute." His hand lowered, "I suppose I could have a little fun with you." His hand lowered to the ropes over her chest that held her arms behind her back, "Are you alright with that?"

"N-no. What makes you think after all this shit that I would let you?" Kaito's hands quickly moved to her thighs, one hand on each thigh where he rubbed through the latex suit, "Hey, quit that."

"Hmm..." He chuckled, "I just want to touch."

"D-don't we have a guy to kill?" She whimpered, quivering as his hands drew closer to her regions. "I mean it would make sense if we got to it~." Iroha's words quivered as Kaito rubbed her regions through the suit, "Oh jeez." She moaned, even with her legs tied together Kaito still found a way to get to her. As Kaito continued stroking her through her latex suit he leaned it to kiss her forehead. "I thought you like Haku." She moaned.

Kaito didn't say anything, and the movement of his fingers became faster. Iroha moans became louder as Kaito continued to tease her, so much that Iroha could feel herself wriggling her hips to get more of his touch. But just like that, Kaito pulled himself off of her and looked at her with a devious grin.

"H-hey, you're gonna do that and stop." Iroha felt like her whole body was on fire, her face was so red it reached her ears.

"Like you said, we have someone to kill." Kaito smiled as he reached towards on of the shelves above the hangers. Iroha watched again to see what he was pulling out, this time it was just a box, she squinted her eyes to see if there was any thing on it to indicate what it was. But there was nothing, just a unmarked box, so she was left to watch Kaito open it up and reveal the item in question was just a metal collar.

Wait...

"No." She whispered, that can't be what she thinks it is.

"Just to make sure you won't run off. I'm not stupid." Kaito said as he knelt in front of her again. Iroha kept her head scrunched back so her neck wouldn't show, but Kaito grabbed her by her chin and forced her head up so he could latch the collar onto her neck. "Perfect, now I'm gonna untie you. Please don't run." Kaito said as he untied the ropes around her chest first, then when she felt the slightest bit of looseness around her legs she kicked up. Knocking Kaito back long enough to kick the rest of the ropes off of her legs.

She got up, still a bit of ropes dangling from her foot. It slowed her down a bit but the need to get free powered her, she smiled with joy as the door became closer, tears of joy welling up in her eyes.

Those tears soon doubled and became tears of pain when she felt electricity run up her body, knocking her off her feet with an agonizing scream of pain, banging against the door before sliding down to the ground and curling ups in a fetal position. It burt her skin, sparked her nerves. She gripped at the collar in attempt to rip it off, but she was sure that was sending more waves of electricity up her arm.

From the corner of her tear filled eyes she could see Kaito stand over her, a remote held in his hand for her to see. He wasn't even pressing it yet it still felt like volt upon volt of agony was being pumped through her.

"See what I mean. Now were gonna have to get dressed before we really get going."

Iroha twitched, "You're gonna watch me, aren't you?"

"Well I'm not gonna let you do anything by yourself if your just gonna run away." He laughed, bending down on his knees to stroke Iroha chin. His touch agonizing against her tenderized skin. "Don't worry, just don't do anything dumb and you won't have to go through that again." Iroha flinched as Kaito kissed her cheek. Whimpering as she wondered how she got tied up in all of this.

* * *

><p>"So that's what happened?" Haku was so shocked to hear the whole story from him. He didn't exaggerate anything, Kaito may as well be dead from all those blows to the head. Though he didn't bring up why he couldn't find his body that day. He just assumed Kiaito did something about it, he was so certain he didn't bother asking him about it because he was sure he did. His eyes went dim, he was sure he just wasn't convincing himself that he was dead.<p>

Hirane nodded, "Yeah, he was pretty messed up."

"See I told you he was bad news!"

Hirane chuckled, "I knew that." Any doubts of Kaito's nature didn't matter now because he's dead. God he hopes he's dead.

"Hey Hirane, you alright?" Haku asked. Hirane gave a simple nod before turning back to the phones they were shopping for today. After Kaito broke his he had to admit he was due for an upgrade, even though that PDA was his from the moment of his creation. It's what his PDA would want, right? Haku didn't need him to tell her she was bummed out about it.

"Hey, if you think because Kaito dead that you don't have to hang out with me. That isn't the case." Haku held his hand, causing Hirane's pale face to go red. "I like hanging out with you. I feel safe."

Hirane smiled happily, and took his hand from Haku's to wrap his arm around her shoulder and pull her close. Haku sighed happily and wrapped her arm around his mid section, holding onto him like a trophy boyfriend.

"Look at them." Kaito hissed from behind the shelves of CD as he listened in on their conversation, "It makes me sick." he chuckled before turning back to Iroha. Iroha wasn't dressed like herself, she was wearing t shirt and jeans, her hair now cut to hide any trace of her being Iroha, now she just looked like some nameless boy Kaiko's hanging around. Kaito was a spitting image of his twin sister, he even pitched his voice higher to sound like her. His chest was no issue when Kaiko wasn't even a B cup. "Just let them believe that I'm dead and it'll make this a whole lot easier."

"And how is that good?" Iroha asked with her arms crossed.

"My alibi is at the morgue right now if Kiaito keeps his mouth shut."

Iroha hunched her head, "Yeah I wish it was." She whispered.

"What was that?" Kaito cupped his hand next to his ear in a mocking fashion.

"Nothing."

"Hmm. I thought so." Kaito muttered as he went back to spying on Haku and Hirane. How long does it take someone to buy a new phone?

"So how long are we gonna follow them?" Iroha asked.

"Until we can corner them, they won't think anything of it because I'm Kaiko."

"How do you know that?"

Kaito looked at Iroha with a grin looking very out of place for the real Kaiko, "Well, my sister is the exact opposite of me." He turned, resting his cheeks against his cusped hands, "She's so nice, sweet. They'd never suspect her even if she was at the scene of the crime."

"What makes you so sure?" Iroha asked.

Kaito scowled at her, "I'm gonna explain that right now." He seemed to be getting irritated, "I just know it's gonna work. It's not like I'm the one doing it." He grinned and looked at Iroha. She bowed her head with a whimpering, remembering her part of the deal. It made this little game of dress up seem more justified as no one will suspect her, in fact would they even find her? Kaito told her that the search party for her has been called of a long time ago.

"Oh god." Iroha muttered as she assessed the situation. Her status was no better than Kaito, and it took her way to long to realize it.

"What's wrong?" Kaito asked, actually sounding concerned for once.

Iroha nodded, she was sure Kaito noticed it a long time ago. "Nothing."

Kaito closed his eyes with a smile, "There's no point in heisting, as far as everyones concerned we're both dead."

"But I'm not dead." She cried a bit to loudly.

Hirane looked over. The sight of blue alerted him until he got a better look at the girl in the blue dress with a boy with peach hair looking at the cheap headphones nest to the CD's. He squinted his eyes, examining the pair a bit longer before looking back towards the phones.

Kaito looked over his shoulder to see if Hirane was looked and pushed Iroha behind the CD shelves, grabbing her arms rather tightly as he looked her dead in the whimpered in fear as Kaito hissed at her, "You better not do anything to draw to much attention to us. Got it?"

Iroha nodded quickly, and Kaito smiled. "Good, I'm sorry. I just don't want this plan to be ruined." Iroha couldn't do anything as Kaito suddenly kissed her on the lips. She moaned in disgust as Kaito forced his tongue into her mouth. The option to bite his tongue was out in fear of getting shocked in public. Something she knew Kaito wouldn't hesitate on doing.

This kiss was short, but loud and sloppy, full of Kaito grunting and pushing her closer to him, grabbing at her backside and hair. It didn't help that Kaito was dressed up like a girl, convincingly at that. It just made it even more awkward when his moans where of a higher pitch. When he parted he licked up the droll on his lips with a grin, "Oh I just wanted to do that." He squeaked. Iroha groaned in disgust.

"You're sick." Iroha spat.

"I'm sorry." Kaito reached into his pocket to show her the remote, "Is that the sound of someone who wants to get shocked."

Iroha nodded quickly at the sighed of the remote, "No, no." She watched anxiously as Kaito put the remote bad into his pocket. Kaito gasped when he heard footsteps, and he looked over the CD shelves and saw one of the employees lead Hirane and Haku to the register with a box containing a new phone in her arms. Kaito scowled and grabbed Iroha by the hand.

"Hey!" She grunted as Kaito dragged her out of the store and towards the other side of the street. Hirane and Haku didn't seem to notice them.

"Thank you, that'll be 5000 yen." The cashier said happily as Hirane bug around his wallter for his credit card.

"Oh no Hirane, I got this." Haku pressed his hand down, signally him to put his wallter back into his pocket as she got out her own card. She smiled brightly, "It's the least I can do."

Hirane smiled back and nodded, "Thank... you." He stuttered, causing him to clam up at the sound of his unnaturally deep voice.

"Oh you finally said something!" Haku praised, patting him on the back. Hirane's smile got a bit bigger, and Kaito's scowl got a bit bigger. He couldn't hear wha was going on but seeing them happy together made him leagues beyond the feeling of furious.

"Uh Kaito, you alright." Iroha asked as Kaito's eyes watched them finally leave the electronics store. "H-hey!"

"But things for that piece of shit, we'll see how long that shit will last." Kaito began to follow once the were far enough from the store, Kaito was practically dragging Iroha. She stumbled , trying to catch up with him, and when she got next to him she could see the horrifying look in his eyes. His lips twisted into a bare toothed scowl, his eyes a flame with hatred and bloodlust. That man was gonna die, there was no doubt in her mind about that. The worst part is that he wasn't gonna do anything at all, she was gonna kill him. If it wasn't him, it was probably gonna be her.

Haku and Hirane ended up in a small cafe, and so did Kaito and Iroha. The place was quant, the smell of sweets was suffocating, but the best part was that there was no camera's. Kaito scanned the area and found an empty seat in the corner of the cafe, he yanked on Iroha's hand to follow him to the empty two seater and sat down. Watching Haku and Hirane who still haven't notice Kaito drilling holes into the back of their heads.

"Oh Haku!" Kaito jumped at the sound of the familiar voice. She saw Miku and Meiko enter the cafe, he could feel himself snap at the sight of the young woman begin to strike up a conversation with Hirane and Haku. No, no, this wasn't supposed to happen.

"Hey Kaito." Iroha whispered, "Isn't that-"

"Change of plans." he hissed quietly, "Don't leave the gun behind, if and when he goes to the bathroom, kill him and run. Don't leave the gun behind, got it."

Iroha nodded, Kaito reached under the table with the purse he was carrying and gentle tapped Iroha's leg with his foot, signaling her to reach out. She peaked under table herself, seeing Kaito take the gun out of his bag and handing it to her. "The safety is on, hide in under your shirt." He whispered. Iroha grabbed the gun and hid it under her shirt. "Now head into the bathroom and hide in the trash can, I'll make sure he need the use the bathroom."

Iroha nodded again before slipping out of her seat and heading towards the bathroom, thankfully this cafe was pretty empty, but he was gonna work quickly so this plan will end with his main goal completed. Meiko ending up in jail wasn't priority, he just need Hirane dead.

"Kaiko?" He heard Meiko call out. Wow it took her that long to notice. Kaito looked over curiously and saw the group of four waving at him, he waved back, trying his best to copy his sisters smile.

"Kaiko, it's been a while! Why don't you sit with us?" Meiko offered. Kaito nodded and sat up from his seat and moved over too the table of five that had one seat open. Thankfully that seat was next to Hirane. This plan might work after all, he just had to keep this act up. But around Miku and Meiko that might be harder to do.

"So Kaiko, how've you been? It's been awhile since we saw you?"

"Oh I've been alright." She flapped her hand, keeping that smiled plastered on his face as best he could. "Busy, Kaito and his brothers can't go long without me, you know? I was out shopping for dinner tonight when I figured I'd stop by and pick up something for myself." Maybe Kaito should get something from here after this. Kaiko deserves something nice for putting up with him, and after using her identity to kill them man sitting next to him.

"Shit Kaiko, what happened to your arm." Miku pointed her fork at his arm. Kaito looked down, jeez he almost forgot he had it to begin with.

"Oh I slipped and broke my arm when I was reaching from supplies."

From the corner of his eye he could see Hirane glancing oddly at him as if he was starting to make a connection. To throw him off Kaito just smiled sweetly at him, "It's alright though, it'll come off tomorrow."

"Well you're always cooped up in that house, only a matter of time before something as gonna happen right?" Meiko mused.

Kaito forced a chuckle and looked at Hirane, putting his hand to his mouth. "Oh, I've never seen you before. Who's this?"

"Oh, i never introduced you, he's Hirane." Haku introduced, "He's a friend of mine who I took shopping for a new phone."

"Surprisingly they're not dating." Meiko intervened, Haku quickly shushed her with a blush growing on her face. Meiko laughed, "Oh come on, don't they make a cute couple?"

"Uh, I don't know what to say." Oh how he wanted to grab Meiko by the throat. Stupid bitch. "But it's nice to meet you." Kaito made sure Hirane was looking at him before flashing him an innocent wink on Kaiko was able to pull off. He was surprised that didn't blow his cover because apparently Miku the Fly saw that.

"Oh Haku, you better make up your mind or else Kaiko might take him first."

"Oh what?" Kaito tried to act surprised like his sister would be.

"Don't think I didn't see that." Miku chuckled, "I never thought you'd be that forward." She pointed her fork at her before taking a bite of her shortcake she ordered.

"Oh come on, I just winked at him." He blushed, pressing his hand to his mouth. It was out of character, but Miku and Meiko didn't seem to care about that. "Oh, have any of you seen Kaito?" Like that he was delighted to see the grins wipe off all their faces, "I've been looking for him all day but I can't seem to find him."

"Uh..." Meiko bit her lip.

"Why the hell are we talking about him?" Miku spoke up, breaking the ominous mood. "Frankly I could go the rest of my life without him around."

Kaito felt his eye twitch, _'Glad you feel that way, bitch' _If people were gonna voice their thoughts like that Kaito should dress up like Kaiko more often. "Uh... I know Kaito is a bit."

"Abit is an understatement." Miku spat as she stuffed another forkful of shortcake in her mouth, "Seriously Kaiko, you should get out of the house more. Especially if you're getting injuries over it."

"Yeah, with your brother around the last place you'd see is outside that hell hole. Why don't you hang out with us? Haku is free as a bird now so we can all do something together. Right?" Meiko suggested with a nod.

Kaito nodded, "Yes, I'm sure my brothers can take care of themselves for one night. They better." The last thing he was is a messed up house. Either way he should relay to Kaiko that she can have a day off. Kaito looked over towards Hirane again, his face lighting up at the mere gaze of him. He grinned and placed his hands on his thigh while the girls began to chatter amongst themselves about where they were gonna go. Hirane grinned nervously as Kaito bowed his head and grin as he began to rub his hand up and down his thigh. He could feel him quiver beneath him along with the tenting in his pants. When he saw it press against his pants as much as it could his hand moved to his covered erection and began to stroke. Hirane bit back a yelp as Kaito looked away with a thoughtful grin that hid all sort of malicious intent. He'd be lying if he said he didn't find Hirane attractive, it was pretty fun to watch him squirm as he teased him. Kaito licked his lips and his hand stopped so he could find his zipper.

All of a sudden Hirane got up, his head bowed with his hands resting on the table, "Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom." He muttered.

"Shit your voice is deep." Miku commented, Hirane ignored it.

"Hirane are you alright?" Haku asked.

Hirane nodded, "Yeah, I just have to use the bathroom, I'll be right back." With that he quickly retreated to the bathroom. Haku watched him with a concerned look on her face. Kaito smirked, this was too easy.

He saw Haku's worried expression, and reached over to place his hand on hers. She looked at her in surprise, where as Kaito only smiled cheerfully. "Don't worry. He'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Hirane locked the bathroom door, it was one of those places that had one toilet and thus one bathroom. He turned on the sink and began to rub cold water on his redden face. Why was any of this happening? There was something going on and he had a bad feeling about all of it. There was this pretty girl that was hitting on him and he killed her brother. God how would any of this work out?<p>

But that wasn't what he was worried about. He tried desperately to push back the possibility that Kaito wasn't dead. He shook his head, he can't be alive, that's impossible. He killed him, he killed him, he killed him "I killed him."

_Click_

Hirane's eyes shot open, scanning over towards the mirror where he saw a strange boy covered in bits of used paper towel and a loaded gun held in his hands. His eyes went half mass, the grim reality taking hold of him.

"Kaito isn't dead, is he?" He turned around to face the boy, "He sent you."

"Kaito is six feet under, I can tell you that." The boy's voice was deep, pitched as if he wouldn't recognize him. Him being an unofficial came to mind but how else would he know Kaito.

"Then why are you doing this?" Hirane asked, an almost pleading look in his eyes, "There's no reason to do this now that Kaito's dead."

"I owed him a favor."

"What good is that favor if he's dead now? Was he blackmailing you? Are you his friend or something?"

The boy nodded, "We weren't on good terms when he died, but I owe him this much. There's nothing you can say to keep me from doing this." He bit his lip, hesitating before letting out a shaky sigh, "Just let me do this and I can be free."

"Be free from what?" Hirane asked. The boy nodded his head, not even looking at him as his hands began to tremble. "You're making no sense. He's dead."

"What of 'favor' don't you get?" He snarled, "Just let me killed you and... and it'll all be over." He sounded so afraid, he didn't want to do this. Kaito sure is frightening individual if he has this hold over people from beyond the grave. If Kaito was even dead to begin with.

Hirane grimaced, "Then go a head, pull the trigger."

He knew that the boy would ignore his fear and pull the trigger, and he was right, for as soon as he saw that enough pressure was put on the trigger he slid out of the bullets path right as it launched from the barrel. The bullet landed itself in the wall, screams echoed throughout the rest of the cafe and he quickly lunged towards the boy, grabbing his arm to try to knock the gun from his hand. The boy raised his hand up, trying to keep the gun away from him. Within the skirmish the gun shot a second time, this time landing into the lamp above and blew out the bathrooms only light. Jeez how many times would he Hirane have to fight for his life in the dark like this?

Hirane stumbled back as he felt glass hit his head. He didn't have enough time for his eyes to adjust to the dark or even find the boy, he just had to get out of there. He could hear the person grunt in frustration, as he moved about the dark bathroom. Brushing by him, another shot and a piercing pain right through the front of his arm. A gasp, the pain starting out a stinging pain before branching out, consuming his entire arm in agony. Bringing him to the floor with silent screams of pain.

He could hear the panic whimpers of the man before him, stumbling back to get out of the whimpers turned to anguished sobs, "Please!" He choked, almost like he was begging, "Understand I had to do this!" The man stumbled around a bit more, and before long he could see the light of the cafe as the man opened the door and ran out.

* * *

><p>The backdoor to the cafe was unlocked, and Iroha slipped away from the scene, running as fast as she could away from the scene with the scent of blood overwhelming her senses. She ran as fast as she could, her heart heavy with the knowledge that freedom was still so far away as long as she had the collar on.<p>

Iroha was the last thing on Kaito's mind when he heard the gunshots. _'To hell with the plan!'_ He thought, nothing mattered as long as Hirane was dead.

They all ended up hundred under the table, Fly and Bitch were tightly wrapped around each other while Haku had no choice but to hold onto him for dear life. The fact that from her point of view she was huddled up to Kaiko didn't matter to her.

"Oh god what the hell was that." Miku was one of the few times Miku seemed frightened and it was pretty entertaining.

So they waited, sirens wailed in the distance, and soon enough there were footsteps from the other side of the cafe. Kaito was wondering if it was Iroha finally fleeing from the scene, but he only felt disappointment and rage when saw that silver haired bastard stumble out with his hand clutching his injured arm. Stumbling on his knees, paler than ever with all the blood he lost. "Hirane!" Haku pushed Kaito onto the floor in order to reach Hirane.

"Are you okay?" Haku asked, taking a hold of him despite all the blood being smeared onto her.

"Yeah I'm alright." He grunted. Watching the tears well up in Haku's eyes, and he smiled, "Hey don't cry, I'm not gonna die."

"Who did this?!" She sobbed.

"I... don't know." He whispered, he began to feel drowsy from the blood loss. it was so tempting to just close his eyes, "Help is coming, right?"

Kaito could feel his rage boil over again, so much he couldn't even convey that he was angry. He just watched with a blank stare as hake consoled Hirane until the paramedics finally reached the cafe and raced in with a gurney. At this rate Hirane was most likely gonna survive, even if it did hit something bad. He could only hope that something goes wrong along the way. The ambulance crashing? A clot forming while they're stitching it up? It was all hopeful thinking as a distressed Haku followed the paramedics who carried out Hirane on the stretcher, having her wrapped around his finger. Hirane cheated death much like him, and it might've been him but he could've sworn he saw Hirane smirking at him. Mocking him.

He may have won this round, but Kaito always gets what he wants.

But he doesn't want, he _needs_ that man dead.

* * *

><p>Tbh this was my favorite chapter to write so far. In some aspects I like how wrote the original chapter better, mostly dialogue wise or something, I don't know. i tried to cut back on all the cussing in parts that aren't dialogue. Also I tried to cut back on the POV jumping, but hey I had to change something, right? I don't know<p> 


End file.
